My Doctor
by fandomlifeforever
Summary: What Clara thinks about the Doctor regenerating and why he is her Doctor. My first story! "My echoes they had one purpose which was to save you and they always knew that you were the Doctor even with the different faces. Most didn't even realize what they were doing, but they were always looking for the one with the big chin, my Doctor."


**A:N/ I made this and posted after Matt's regeneration but I thought it would be a good idea to repost it so please R&R. Thank You!**

_My Doctor_

The building is shaking. I can hear people cry out in fear but all I can think about is the Doctor. My Doctor. Suddenly, I can feel a hand, adrenaline pumping through their veins, reaches out and grasp my hand. My breath catches in my throat, but, when I look down, a little boy is standing there. I slowly, painfully, kneel down beside him and take his hand, hoping that will be enough to calm him. It's not. With a shaky breath, he asks me if the Doctor will be ok. I tell him of course he will, but deep down I don't believe myself.

When the fighting and bombing stops, people pour out of the church, desperately scrambling for their lost family members. I can't stop trembling and the tears in my eyes are threatening to flood out and to not stop until every tear has been shed, but I pull myself together because I have to find the Doctor fast. I yell his name "Doctor" but nothing. As I continue I can feel the cold and I begin to shiver, so I start hoping, wishing, beyond belief that he is in the TARDIS. I head towards the blue box magically glowing with life and when I get close enough, I can see the phone hanging. Tears threaten me again because the Doctor's longest companion, his companion when I wasn't their, told him "to patch the telephone device back into the console unit" right before he died and those big sad eyes became a little sadder. I slowly wrapped my fingers around the phone and with shaky a hand I put it back in its rightful place.

With my arms crossed to protect myself from the harmful chill, I enter the TARDIS. I bite my lip in hope to to control my emotions, because I can see the Doctor's clothes and that can only mean... It's ok, I tell myself he is the same person always, but he is not my Doctor not anymore. I look closer and can see a bowl with fish fingers and is that custard? Of course, new mouth he is trying new things but where is he? I start to walk down the silver stair case but I can hear something, foot steps. I gradually turn around not quite ready to see the new face. When I turn around a smile is on my lips because my Doctor is standing before me, bow tie and all I am so happy to see him I don't know if it is real so I say is name"Doctor."

"Hello" he says "Your'e young again, you didn't even change your face." I say with a smile "Ha, it's started I can't stop it know. This is only the reset." I can't stop the giggle that escapes my lips when he says it because he is trying so hard to not show pain, to make it easier for me. Always thinking of others. "It's taking a bit longer, just breaking it in" his hand flies to his stomach and he grunts with pain as he reaches for the lever. The TARDIS lifts off and the excitement that I usually feel when we lift off isn't there because I am heartbroken. The Doctor is looking at me with those sad eyes and all I want to do is comfort him but thats when he breaks my heart further "It all just disappears in a moment like breath on a mirror, any moment now he's coming" "Who's coming?" I ask "The Doctor." He says between breaths. I can't stop the tear that escapes, "You,... you are the Doctor" I tell him.

"He gives me a smile. "Always will be, but times changed and so must I." His hand starts to glow a brilliant orange and I can see the water in his eyes, the pain and sorrow. "We all change, when you think about it we're all different people, all through out lives and that's ok, that's good. You have to keep moving as long as you remember all the people that you used to be." I have tell him, he can't change not my Doctor, not chin boy "Please," I beg, "You can't change, you are my Doctor, please."  
"I have too." he tells me.  
"No. My echoes they had one purpose which was to save you and they always knew that you were the Doctor even with the different faces. Most didn't even realize what they were doing, but they were always looking for the one with the big chin, my Doctor. When I first saw you as Oswin I was so happy. Not just because I thought you would help me, but because I knew who you were, the one with the chin." I explain, tears streaming down my face. He laughs at that and shakes his head, with a sigh he walks towards me. "It's going to be ok, I will always be the Doctor." "What if you forget me. What if just like every other face you push me away and think of me as little. What will happen? Will you remember me or forget? Please." I bow my head and he his hands touch my skin, wiping my wet face "How could I forget you? You are my impossible girl. Clara, I'm so sorry for ever forgetting you, but now that I know what you have done for me, saving me my whole life, I will never, NEVER forget you. I will never forget one line of this, not one day. I swear, I will always remember when the Doctor was me." As tears stream down my face, he backs away from me. Slowly, his hand undoes his purple bow tie and, when his fingers let go, it looks as if he is trying to hold back a sob. He looks at me. "stay with me please, I can't ever lose you. I need you, my Clara." "I could never leave you Doctor because you will always be the Doctor, not my Doctor, but the Doctor always." I promise him this, but, as he begins to glow that beautiful orange, I can't help but look at the bow tie on the floor and mourn my Doctor.

**A/N: Hope you enjoyed it please review so I have some feed back on what to improve and what I did well!**


End file.
